one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Pit vs Sora
Pit vs. Sora is a One Minute Melee. Description Kid Icarus vs Kingdom Hearts! Which hero of light will take home the shining glory? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS.... MEEEELLLLEEEE! Fight In Skyworld's palace, '''Pit' is talking to Palutena'' "Pit, your famous rival is challenging you to a fight!", says Palutena "Oh, so Link finally wants a piece of me, eh?", exclaims Pit "No Pit, your other rival." says Palutena as she shows Pit an arena through the magical water. In the arena, lies a crowd of people in the seats, and in the middle, lies Sora. "Oh... him.... ARE YOU CRAZY? Haven't you seen all the fan made battles? I'm finished!", yells Pit. "Pit, remember. This is a One Minute Melee, it can go either way. It depends on who the author likes more.", says Palutena. "Oh yeah.. THAT'S RIGHT!", Pit triumphantly says, then he flies to the arena, and stands in front of Sora. "Sorry to keep you waiting!", says Pit. Pit gets out his bow, as Sora gets out his Keyblade. NOBODY BLINK! Pit starts by shooting a barrage of arrows at Sora, who dodges each one. Sora retaliates by throwing his Keyblade at Pit, who gets out the Guardian Orbiters, deflecting the Keyblade back, hitting Sora in the face. Sora runs at Pit, and combos him with his Keyblade, and tops it off with a kick into a wall. Sora then impales Pit. "Dangit writer! Why did i have to lose?", says a bleeding Pit, suddenly, an E-Tank falls on Pit and heals him. "Not the right game... but ok!", Pit starts shooting arrows at Sora, who dodges and summons... "Thunder!", that Pit dodges, and splits his Bow, and cuts at Sora with the blades, then they clash blades. Pit goes cheap and kicks Sora in the nuts. Sora cringes, and walks back, giving Pit an opening. "Pit, did you just pull a Johnny Cage?", says Palutena "Shh! We're from an E-Rated game! We can't reference that!", says Pit Pit starts kicking Sora in the stomach, and elbows his head, then Sora starts to slash Pit with his keyblade, then summons a blizzard, which knocks Pit around. Sora then comes and summons another Thunder, electrocuting Pit. Sora then kicks Pit in the face, causing it to bleed. Pit falls to the ground, gasping for air. "Heh, seems i'm the better rival, Pit! You can try, Death Battle, Fatal Fiction, and One Minute Melee? I still win. Just quit trying.", brags Sora. Pit starts thinking... of all his adventures. (cue flashbacks of Kid Icarus, Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, and Kid Icarus: Uprising) "All of my adventures, all of my quests, all of this leads up to this? I can't give up now! I CANT BE FINISHED!", thinks Pit. Pit suddenly gets up, with a grin, and gets out the... "THREE SACRED TREASURES!" Arrows, Beams, and other things gets bombarded straight at Sora, as he's screaming in pain. When the attack is done, Sora is lying on the ground, wounded and bleeding. "Ok, ok... I give up...", says Sora, weakly. "Now, this isn't a Death Battle, but considering the writer hates you with a burning passion, you're gonna die!", says Pit, widening Sora's eyes. Pit proceeds to slice off Sora's arms and legs, then uppercuts Sora so hard with the Upperdash arm, that his head gets knocked off. Pit then proceeds to put his Blades back together, then shoots an arrow inside Sora, which makes him explode. "WHOOOO! I knew the writer would prefer me!", yells Pit in excitement. KO! This melee's victory goes to... Pit starts singing his victory theme. PIT! Category:Quauntonaut Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix themed One Minute Melees